


The Day Of The Departed.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: The Night Of The Generals (1966) -All Media Types.
Genre: Eye Sex, M/M, Poetry, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Slash, Spoilers, Tragedy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: No way forward...No way back.Kurt reflects...





	

Why, did you stare that way?  
You...un-nerved me.

I felt a new sensation, deep inside  
I was almost scared of you.

I knew what you wanted  
I began wanting it to.

Reality, became distorted  
You, seemed distracted.

I longed for you  
Yet we were never destined to be.

Our time together, was far to short  
I was distanced, away to long.

Disheartened, we had reached, the end  
Fates cruelty...intervened.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I have always loved this pairing.  
> You can find the...eye sex...clip on you tube, also the full film.


End file.
